The field of art to which this invention pertains is staple fibers. The invention further is directed to a process for making such fibers.
More specifically, the process includes a crimping step which imparts a uniform crimp frequency in the range of 3 to 6 crimps per centimeter to a blended tow which includes difficult-to-crimp, undrawn spun-oriented sheath-core filaments having an electrically conductive carbon black core. This process enables these filaments to be crimped effectively in a manner whereby conductivity is maintained at a high level. The co-crimped tow can then be cut into suitable fibers or cutter blended with another crimped tow to form the staple fibers.